A World Without You
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Months after the events of the not apocalypse Aziraphale has been in Tadfield for a couple of months, and a certain Demon is not happy with not seeing his Angel for so long. Does this finally, after 6,000 years give the two of them the push that they need to admit their feelings for each other? Of course it does! Slash


"Crowley!" Aziraphale blinked surprised as the demon swaggered into his bookshop, snapping his fingers to close the doors behind himself in the same way he had to enter. He straightened from where he had been checking through the bookshop's post to look at the demon. "Is everything ok?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" Crowley slipped his sunglasses off and dropped them onto a nearby table, blinking his yellow eyes at the angel.

"I am literally just back from Tadfield. I have only been back in the shop for at least ten minutes and you are here. Have the demons been in touch with you?" Aziraphale asked worriedly as the idea occurred to him.

"No no, nothing exciting at all happened while you were away. Stop worrying," Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Oh right," Aziraphale trailed after Crowley completely baffled as the demon made his way in the back rooms of the bookshop, detouring to tap the kettle before flopping onto the sofa, sprawling out in that way he had.

"So how are the witch and her spawn?" Crowley asked.

"I do wish that you would not refer to him as that," Aziraphale huffed as he poured the boiled water into two cups and quickly and efficiently made them some tea. He carried it over to Crowley, placing it on the coffee table before perching neatly down next to the other. "And they are quite fine,"

"I still don't know why you had to go to them," Crowley huffed.

"Because they were worried that something would go wrong during the birth, which it did if I had not been there and had been able to heal them both mother and babe would have died. Anathema's powers are quite impressive that she knew she would be in trouble. Young Newt was quite relieved as well," Aziraphale rambled.

"Did you have a chance to see our nephew?" Crowley asked sipping his tea.

"Yes I did, Adam is quite well, he is studying for his exams. He and his friends are doing rather well. Though Shadwell has started a war with that gentleman who is part of the neighbourhood watch in the village, it is rather amusing to watch," Aziraphale chuckled.

"I don't know why you had to stay for so long after the birth, you healed them, all done. Or why you had to go so early," Crowley huffed.

"I told you, we weren't sure when it was going to happen so I had to go toward the end of her pregnancy to be sure, and I wanted to stay on a little longer to help with the babe and make sure there were no setbacks," Aziraphale turned to blink at the demon confused. "You're very grumpy,"

"I'm not grumpy," Crowley huffed.

"You really are quite," Aziraphale turned more towards him. "I do believe you are pouting as well," He said thoughtfully taking in the expression on the Demon's face.

"I just don't understand why you had to be gone for so long," Crowley sniffed draining his cup and placing it onto the table.

"Did...did you miss me?" Aziraphale asked cautiously. Saying it out loud he felt a little ridiculous, after all, he was sure that the Demon had more than enough things to entertain him and did not need him there. He was also considering that perhaps it was wishful thinking on his half. However, looking at the expression on Crowley's face he thought...perhaps…

"I…"

"I missed you," Aziraphale said softly when Crowley hesitated. He turned to look determinedly at the fire not wanting to look at the Demon as he spoke, especially as he could feel a blush burning his face. "Over the last 11 years, I have become quite used to us being in the same place together and seeing each other at least a few times a week. Being away from you for the last couple of months even though we spoke on the phone was…"

"Yes I missed you," Crowley grunted.

"...ok but it was not...what?" Aziraphale turned to look at him with wide, hopeful blue eyes.

"I missed you alright, yes I missed you," Crowley huffed. "And I am not happy that the witch stole you away for so long!"

"She did not steal me I went willingly. I...did not expect you to actually have missed me," Aziraphale said absently. "I would not have stayed away so long had I known,"

"As you said, I have become quite used to spending time with you over the last 11 years as well," Crowley scowled more. "Why did you stay away so long then?"

"I...I...I needed time to think about things and Tadfield is quite peaceful. I helped Anathema with her garden and went for walks, spent time with Adam and his friends," Aziraphale said softly.

"What were you thinking about?" Crowley sat up straight, his yellow eyes boring into the angel who was staring with a fierce determination at the fireplace.

"About what happens now. I am no longer welcome in heaven, I don't have anything to do, any miracles to perform. I was trying to work out what I do now, what happens next. Have...have you thought about it?"

Crowley blinked slowly as those heaven blue eyes turned onto him with something in them that had him desperately wanting to tell the truth, to not hide what he was thinking as he had originally planned to do. Not lie, he never lied to Aziraphale, not in 6,000 years, but he did bend the truth slightly. But the way the angel was looking at him…

"I was thinking about travelling for a little while," Crowley said slowly.

"Oh...oh yes! That would be nice for you! You haven't travelled for some time and it would do you good to get away from London. You will have to write and call when you can though to tell me how you are getting on…" Crowley zoned out the rest of the babble that came from the Angel, instead, he focussed on the too-bright smile, the overly enthusiastic and cheerful words.

"I thought it would do us both good. We could travel the human way for a while even, go and visit a few old haunts and maybe make some new ones?" Crowley interrupted Aziraphale's offer to look after his plants (absolutely not he would be far too nice to them) and watched with slight amusement as he snapped his mouth shut and blinked repeatedly at the demon as though his brain had gone into overload, or he was a computer that Newt had tried to 'fix'.

"Pardon me?"

"What part of missing you and being grumpy because of it did you misunderstand?" Crowley huffed.

"I told you you were being grumpy. And well...well I thought…"

"We don't have to worry about upstairs or downstairs finding out, they already know. We can travel openly and just enjoy ourselves, see and do things that we have always wanted to do but haven't been able to because of duties, a holiday to celebrate winning in the end if you like," Crowley shrugged.

"Oh, oh, that does sound rather good, I only got to spend a day in Venice and wanted to see more but just never got back. I really wanted to take a gondola trip," Aziraphale said in that sweet, bashful way of his that Crowley thought sometimes he should hate, but really it was rather the opposite.

"I have wanted to go back to Spain, without the inquisition this time," Crowley nodded.

"Oh, we could have crepes in Paris again!" Aziraphale beamed.

"And what about after?" Crowley asked.

"After crepes?" Aziraphale tilted his head.

"After our holiday, we have to settle back at some time, what then?"

The angel watched the demon confused as he stared intently at him. He knew what he wanted to do, he knew very well, it had been what he had wanted to do since the French Revolution. But he couldn't say it. He couldn't risk...well everything.

"I have had enough of London," Crowley announced seeing that the Angel was not going to answer. "For now at least. I was thinking a cottage somewhere, close enough to a town to still cause trouble, but quiet enough to enjoy whatever peace and quiet I am allowed to have before Hell get their courage back after your bath antics,"

"Oh that sounds lovely," Aziraphale stared at him hopefully.

"I saw a place in Tadfield. Far enough into the woods that we wouldn't have nosy neighbours, you could set up a library or book shop there, I could open a music store and teach those kids about proper music," Crowley took the jump and threw everything in.

And he was rewarded by a faceful of white wings.

"Oh my! I am so sorry I just...I oh Lord I can't believe that happened!" Aziraphale whined covering his face in mortification.

"It happens to us all once in a while, I am glad to know you're excited about the idea though," Crowley grinned, gently easing back the wing blocking him from the other and cupped the back of his neck. "6000 years is a long time, even for one of us,"

"Yes...it is," Aziraphale nodded, taking one hand away from his face so he could turn to see Crowley, curiosity on where this was going managing to beat his embarrassment.

"I want to spend the next 6000 side by side with you, the whole time. I am fed up of popping in and out of each other's lives. There is no need to hide anymore as I said. I thought, maybe we could settle down together?"

"Always going so fast!" Aziraphale laughed breathlessly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Crowley grinned, his yellow eyes shining mischievously.

"No, because you make sure I don't end up going backwards. We should buy the place, in Tadfield, before we go away. I am sure Anathema and Newt, not to mention Adam will look after it for us while we are away,"

"Really?" Even though he had hoped, Crowley had not really expected the angel to give in straight away, he was sure he would have to convince him that it was what he wanted to do in the same way he had 11 years ago with their plan to thwart the antichrist. Aziraphale got very wrapped up in Heaven and Angels and their points of view.

"Really. I...I have wanted something like this for a while, I just didn't expect you to, especially when we had the worry of Heaven and Hell finding out about us. Them knowing is rather a weight off the mind really, there is nothing to hide anymore,"

"No there isn't," Crowley smiled at the angel and suddenly all his worry disappeared.

"So, I suppose that I can finally say that I love you," Aziraphale said breathlessly.

"You...you do?" Crowley said hopefully.

"Yes, have for quite a while, my dear. You managed to quite become the one person that I can not live without. 6,000 years with you, well it is my own personal heaven," Aziraphale beamed at the demon who edged closer and cupped his bright red cheek tenderly, his yellow eyes staring intently at him.

"It isn't the second best?" Crowley asked concerned.

"No, it is the only reward that I could have asked for, if I had been allowed," Aziraphale smiled happily.

"May I kiss you, Angel?" Crowley asked.

"Yes, please," Aziraphale breathed out.

The kiss was a little awkward and unsure at first, the Angel was completely inexperienced and Crowley was not much better considering he had been madly in love with said angel for long enough not to even be tempted enough to try that sin when no one could ever compare to the one that he truly wanted.

But then Crowley tilted the Angel's chin slightly with his thumb, and suddenly it was perfect. Aziraphale sucked in a deep breath and reached out to grip the lapels of Crowley's jacket, whimpering a little as a forked tongue flicked teasingly over his lips.

"Wow," Aziraphale breathed fluttering his eyes opened as they parted a good time later, Crowley had not been so pleased with their ability to survive without breathing as he was right now.

"Does it live up to all your romance books you like to read?" Crowley smirked at him.

"I knew you had looked through them! You told me you hadn't!" Aziraphale wailed a little, covering his glowing red face.

"I said I wasn't sure what collection you were talking about, you didn't specify which collection, you have a lot of them," Crowley leant in and scattered kisses over that red face.

"No! I am not going to forgive you!" Aziraphale protested, but going from that smirk that Crowley gave him, that damned smirk, he could hear the give in the blonde's voice.

"Are you sure?" Crowley crooned kissing along Aziraphale's jaw.

"That is cheating my dear," Aziraphale swayed closer to the demon anyway.

"I am a demon, I always cheat if I can," Crowley chuckled.

Before the Angel could say anything else he was tugged down into another kiss and very quickly found his mind going blank except for the feeling of his demon's lips against his own, and the feelings of those long, warm arms holding him close.

* * *

"Crowley!" Aziraphale nearly jumped out of his corporeal body at the unexpected sight of the demon sitting on his sofa.

"Hello, my darling," Crowley's yellow eyes flickered dangerously as he eyed his beautiful Angel.

And suddenly Aziraphale had no clue how he should greet him, he knew what he wanted to do, but he had not seen the demon since he had left last night after they had spent hours chatting softly and sharing lingering kisses.

But then Crowley took the worry out of his hands as he climbed sinuously to his feet and sauntered across the floor to him. Aziraphale licked his lips hungrily as he could smell the smokey scent of Crowley washed over him, and before he could do or say anything long sinuous arms were wrapped around him, and those lips that he had not been able to stop thinking about all day were pressed against his, the sharp points of Crowley's teeth brushing against his plump lower lip before his forked tongue soothed the slight sting.

"Hello My Dear," Aziraphale sighed contently, snuggling closer to his...his...his Crowley.

"Hello My Love," Crowley snapped his fingers before leading Aziraphale to the sofa and sat him down.

"What did you just miracle?" The Angel asked curiously.

"Delivery from the Ritz," Crowley shrugged kneeling on the floor and undid the laces of Aziraphale' white shoes before tenderly slipping them off his feet.

"The Ritz doesn't deliver,"

"That is why it is a miracle,"

"Are we celebrating something?" Aziraphale asked coyly.

"Perhaps," Crowley pressed a deep, heated kiss onto those lips that he could not get enough of, and he had 6,000 years to make up for, before pulling away as someone gave a slightly confused call from the shop. "Here we go," He passed a handful of papers over before going to retrieve their food.

When he returned his Angel was staring at the papers in his hands with wide eyes, Crowley left him reading through everything as he plated up their meals, only then joining him on the sofa.

"This is…"

"You probably don't want to know where I got the passports from, so don't ask, but yes. We have everything we need to travel as humans for a little while, now all we need to do is decide where we want to go. And…"

"You bought the house," Aziraphale breathed out staring at the ownership papers with both their names on.

Aziraphale and Crowley Ineffable

"Ineffable?" Aziraphale questioned.

"They asked me for a surname and I panicked," Crowley shrugged gently as poured them both a glass of wine.

"Why not use your normal surname?"

"Fallen doesn't suit you my angel, and I wanted it in both our names," Crowley sat back. And was greeted by eager lips covering his own by his very enthusiastic Angel.

"Thank you," Aziraphale bashfully bit his lips as he turned to look at the papers again.

"Not like I am sacrificing anything at all," Crowley snorted handing Aziraphale's plate to him. "So, where to first?"

"France!" Aziraphale said firmly.

"Why there? Not that I disagree, it makes sense, we can take the train there," Crowley hummed.

"It is where I first realised that I was in love with you and had been for a while," Aziraphale said softly. Crowley turned to look at him with wide yellow eyes that softened quickly as he took in the soft blush on those pale, beautiful cheeks.

His Angel basked in the look he was being granted, it was a look that was for him and for him only.

Settling back onto the sofa to eat their supper they started discussing all the places that they wanted to go.

* * *

3 YEARS LATER

"So peaceful," Aziraphale sighed relaxing back into the grass of their garden.

"Really?" Crowley scowled at him as little Matthias clambered all over him, baby Sarah was lying on top of the Angel snoring happily and completely oblivious to her brother.

"Don't glare at me, Anathema and Newton looked after our house for us for three years, the least we could do is babysit for them,"

"Least we could do," Crowley scowled holding Matthias upside down by the ankles only getting a riot of giggles in return.

"Oh don't pretend that you don't enjoy it," Aziraphale chided.

"Hey!" Adam and his friends hurried through the gate and over to them, dropping unceremoniously onto the grass.

"Oh come on, make yourself comfy, it's no problem," Crowley grumbled to himself and then grumbled, even more, when the kids just grinned at him and then started chattering away between themselves.

Matthias giggled and blew a raspberry at the Demon who sighed.

"You're lucky I love you," He glared at the Angel.

"Mm, I know," The Angel just beamed at him, looking so happy that Crowley found himself smiling back in answer, shaking his head.

Really! The next 6,000 years were definitely going to be interesting. And now they had something even stronger to fight for when Upstairs and Downstairs tried to start the apocalypse again.

A world without each other?

Never!


End file.
